Secrets
by Yazzy
Summary: Kai has secrets. Rei wants to find them out. But will he like it when he does? Yaoi, KaiRei.


I'm kind of stressed at the moment with work and stuff, so this might be a bit pants. It's just a little KaiRei. Here you go:

* * *

"Hiai!" Yelled Rei, smashing his palms through a block of wood. "Kyou!" He swung round, his leg arcing above his head and slamming into a dummy. The dummy fell and Rei slammed his foot back to the floor, turning on the tips of his toes and hurling his fists forwards into a crash mat attached to the wall with a rageful "Orre!"

He came to a stop, panting and red in the face. Then a noise from somewhere in the shadows made him look up sharply. "Who's there?" He breathed a sigh of relief as Kai came forwards. "Oh, it's just you Kai. What are you doing in here?"

"I was thinking. Until you came in and started Kyouing all over the place."

"Oh. Sorry. You should have said, I would've waited 'til later."

Kai walked away, out of the door. Rei watched him leave, feeling a bit angry. Kai always did that, just walked away, gave people the cold shoulder. "Kai!" Kai stopped and turned round, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "What were you thinking about?"

Kai looked at him suspiciously, as if he was wondering why Rei was being so nosey. "Why do you want to know?"

Because I want you to stop walking away from me- "Just because. Not illegal to ask is it?" He asked lightly, following Kai to where he was standing. He smiled. "Were you thinking about...Tyson?"

"No. And that wouldn't be thinking, that would be a waking nightmare."

"What about...dranzer?"

"No."

"Were you thinking about a girl?" Rei asked teasingly. Kai frowned.

"No."

"What then?"

Kai looked him in the eye, and Rei could sense that he was about to get total honesty, whether he liked it or not. " I was thinking about you." Kai said simply. He started walking again, and Rei hurried to keep up with his lunging strides. After a couple of metres he skipped in front of Kai and turned. "Stop walking so fast!" He admonished. "It's not like you have to be anywhere!" Kai regarded him suspiciously again, as if trying to work out why Rei was talking to him so much. "So...what were you thinking about me for?" Pressed Rei. He would have a conversation with Kai if it killed him, or Kai, or the both of them.

"What do you want to know for?"

"Just because. Anyway, if it's about me I definintely want to know!" Rei laughed.

"I was wondering about what you think of things." Kai said, choosing his words carefully.

Rei put his head on one side, feeling puzzled. What was Kai talking about? "What do you mean?" He asked.

Kai frowned at him and started walking again. Rei grabbed his arm and Kai swung round, looking supremely irritated. Rei tightened his grip, ignoring Kai's frown. "I asked what you meant."

Kai locked eyes with him, and Rei felt like quailing under the force of Kai's glare, but forced himself to keep staring. Suddenly, without warning, Kai had twisted his arm out of Rei's grasp and grabbed the neko-jin around the waist, placing a kiss firmly on Rei's lips. He let go, still glaring, and walked away. Rei didn't follow him this time. He was too shocked.

He put up a hand, tracing his lips with an idle finger. That...had been totally weird. But, he had to admit, quite nice, too. He went back into the dojo, sitting down on one of the innumerable crash mats. His thoughts fixed on Kai and refused to budge. He shut his eyes, and Kai appeared in his mind, angry and proud, just like always. He opened his eyes, and they immediately went to the place where Kai had come out of the shadows.

Rei stood up decisively. He would go and find Kai, and -beg for another kiss- ask him what that kiss had been for. He went back into the house, finding Tyson and Max tickling Kenny mercilessly on the sofa. Hmm. No sign of Kai. He grabbed Max and pulled him away from Kenny. "Where's Kai?"

Max shrugged. "He came in and hid himself upstairs."

Rei let go of him and went up the stairs, leaving Max free to get on with torturing Kenny some more. He knocked gently on the door of the room Kai had commandeered. No answer. He pushed it open and went in. It was immaculate, but that was to be expected from Kai. The only sign of life apart from the bag under the bed was a notebook on the bedside table. Absently, Rei went over and picked it up. He flicked it open, and gasped.

It was him. He, Rei, was there on the page, smiling widely. He flicked the page over and found a lovingly drawn sketch of him asleep, curled up on the sofa, another page, another drawing, this time of him angry and hissing at something. Rei could remember doing that...Tyson had been laughing at him, and Kai...Kai had been sitting over the other side of the room...with a notebook...

He flicked through the rest of the book. It was full of pictures of him, in all sorts of poses and moods. Each one was labelled in Russian, in Kai's neat lettering. Rei frowned, wishing he had taken up Tala's offer to teach him russian.

"What are you doing in here?" Hissed a voice from behind him, cold as the russian icefields it hailed from.

Rei spun around, snapping the book closed. Kai was there, standing in the doorway, a dark expression on his face. "K-Kai!" He managed, heart hammering. "I-I didn't mean- I- I mean, I just-" Kai swept across to him and took the book from Rei's unresisting grip. He looked angry, angry and...embarrassed? Rei would have thought that, but Kai didn't get embarrassed. Ever. He just didn't.

"They're of me..." Whispered Rei. Kai looked up at him.

"I know."

"You...kissed me..."

"I know."

"Would you..." Rei went to ask Kai to explain, but found himself saying, instead: "Would you kiss me again?" He took a deep breath, expecting Kai to laugh at him or tell him to get out. Instead, those strong arms wrapped around his waist again, and Kai was close up against him, his lips just inches from Rei's. "Are you sure?"

Rei didn't know why, but suddenly Kai's voice sounded deep and rich, and...sexy. "Yes..." He whispered. And then Kai's lips touched his own and he was in heaven. Kai's tongue swept across his lips, and Rei parted them instinctively, letting out a soft moan as Kai's tongue insinuated itself into the cavern of his mouth. His hands reached up to Kai's shoulders, fingers tightening over them as Kai sent him into overdrives of pure ecstasy. He loosened his grip as Kai broke away, blinking up at the russian almost dazedly.

That had felt so good...but it wasn't enough...he wanted more...He flung his arms around Kai's neck, and they toppled back onto the bed, Rei finding Kai under himself and liking the feeling. He crushed his lips to Kai's, demanding more of that ecstasy Kai had given him. Kai kissed him back, but Rei refused to let Kai into his mouth. He wanted Kai to submit, just for once, just for a change. Shockingly, the russian did, opening his lips for Rei. Rei moaned again, his tongue sweeping across Kai's. Kai squirmed under him and grabbed Rei around his back, crushing them together. Rei's hands moved slowly down Kai's chest, then slid under his shirt, and-

Kai broke off the kiss, laughing. "Now, now, kitten. You're not sixteen yet!" Rei sighed and removed his hands. Kai smiled at him. "I'll have to remember that frown. It suits you." He reached under his back and pulled out the drawing book. He went to put it on the table again, but Rei grabbed his wrist. "I want to look at them."

"Proud little cat."

Rei ignored him and took the notebook, opening it once more. He looked at all the drawings, every one, and soon came to realise that some of them were old...some were from before Kai had first joined the bladebreakers, even. "Some of these are years old." He said, fingers tracing over one of him with his launcher, eyes wild, about to fire Driger.

"You're fun to draw. It was a while before I realised, though."

"Realised what?"

"That I love you." Kai took the book and, flipped through it, coming to rest on a page somewhere near the middle. Rei looked over, and gasped. It was a picture of him with his hair down, laughing. He was in a dressing gown, the one he'd got for Christmas ages ago, and he was turning, illuminated by the light of the doorway he was standing in. Kai smiled, closing the notebook gently. Rei leaned against him, sighing.

"How do you draw things like that? I could only have been standing like that for a second..."

"I have a good memory. Although...one or two of them are invented..."

Rei watched as Kai blushed slightly. "Kai...it's not porn is it?" Kai's eyes widened.

"No! Of course it's not! It's just...well..." Kai reached into his bag, and got out another, slightly bigger notebook. It looked like a diary, filled with tiny writing. He flicked a few pages from the back and held it out. "The bit at the top says 'what I want'..."

Rei looked down, feeling a small smile tug at his lips. It was a picture of Kai holding him around the waist, his face hidden in Rei's shadow. Rei was wearing the black tabard he'd worn once for christmas the other year, and Kai was...Rei stared at the picture, almost not believing what he was seeing. Kai was wearing the shirt and trousers he'd been persuaded to wear for the occasion...so that meant...

"Kai...this is from christmas the year before last...you...can't have felt like this for -that- long without me realising!"

"I have. I just never let you see me looking."

"Kai, everyone gets caught out sometime!"

"I don't."

Rei stared at him, then stood up, holding out his hands. Kai took them and stood up too, looking puzzled. Rei pulled Kai's hands round his waist and leaned against him, emulating the pose in the drawing. "This is what you wanted Kai. Do you still want it now?" Kai held him close and leaned his head against Rei's. "I want it more than you could ever know." He whispered. "I think about you all the time, Rei, but I could never tell you. I didn't want to hurt you...I didn't want to make you hate me..."

"Hate you? I don't think I could ever hate anybody, Kai. Not really. Especially not you."

"You don't know how happy this makes me, Rei. I never thought...that you could ever feel anything for me..."

"Well I do...more and more every second. I...think I'm falling in love with you Kai..." Kai's arms tightened around Rei's waist, crushing the neko-jin to himself.

"I love you Rei."

"I love you too."

Rei smiled. It was strange how one small action could have led to something this huge. And he knew that this was only the beginning...

fin


End file.
